


desperation

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Desperation, Farting, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It started as a small stomach ache in his lower abdomen, a sickly feeling crawling its way lower and lower Byakuya's stomach let out a grumble in protest of being left for so long without attention. 

He couldn't move from this spot until he'd finished his work, no matter how much his stomach growled and protested. His overstretched stomach rumbled pitifully as he placed one cold hand against it, massaging in circles to ease the pain for a mere second or two. Byakuya breathed in through his nose as his belly threw a fit over the coiling pains inside it.

It was embarrassing, aching for a bathroom so badly in the workplace. Byakuya would never hear the end of it - especially from Aoi and Yasuhiro - if they heard him, so desperately emptying himself in the public restrooms.

He removed the hand from above his gut and began to press the keys on the laptop, typing in numbers on whatever Kyoko had sent him in the email. It was painfully annoying - working so hard to the best of the best to only someone to be put above you and order you what to do. It pained him, although that might be just the stomach pains. 

Byakuya winced, as pain flitted through his bloated stomach.

"Togami-kun!" Makoto opened the door to his office without warning, causing Byakuya to startle. Though, he gained his composure back rather quickly and glared over the laptop at the brunette. 

He tutted his tongue, "Naegi, what do you want?"

His stomach twisted angrily as Makoto spoke to him, rather animatedly and waving his hands. It cramped, causing an exasperated gurgle to come from his bloated gut. Makoto paused in his speech, although shrugged and quickly went back to explaining something to Byakuya. Gas inflated inside of him, making the blonde clench, nibbling his bottom lip in urgency. 

"Ah... did you get all that? Sorry," Makoto chuckled, "You should've told me to stop."

Byakuya rolled his eyes, "Stop apologising, you fool. If you'd bothered me, I would've pushed you away by now." 

Makoto chuckled again, more awkwardly, "Okay, Togami-kun. I'm gonna get going, see you later!" Makoto exited the room with his hand upwards in a wave, leaving before Byakuya could snap at him again.

His gut made a faint, frustrated noise as Byakuya leant forward. A deep, rumbling sound exited from his rear, making him groan with both pain and relief. He was far too thankful for Makoto to leaving when he did, otherwise, it would've been an inconvenient conversation to have with someone who saw him as clearly above.

Byakuya took the paperwork that Makoto had left on his desk and placed it in front of him. His hands shook slightly in pure desperation as another fart thundered out of him. He ground his butt backwards, letting himself keep the scat inside of his body instead of painting the inside of his underwear. 

Byakuya Togami was utter perfection in human form. He would not be caught... messing himself in his office, nor would he be caught letting himself go in a public restroom where everyone could hear him. Everything about him was strong and flawless, even his bowels that were currently gnarling with an urgent need. 

Byakuya cursed inwardly as he slipped one hand down the back of his trousers, pressing it harshly against his puckering hole. His gut roared as he bent forward, squeezing to desperately hold himself. Another wet fart escaped him as a thick log inched its way further to his exit. 

-

**What should Byakuya do?**

**1) TRY TO GET TO A BATHROOM (CHAPTER TWO)**

**2) TRY AND HOLD IT (KEEP READING)**

-

Byakuya moaned, sitting up higher in his chair. He wouldn't humiliate himself in front of everyone by going out, he would just last a few hours, with his bowels growling and humming. As long as no one came inside his office, he could do anything to help himself hold while he finished his paperwork and everyone left the offices. Byakuya twisted so he was balancing on the edge of his sit, grinding his crack into the pointed part of his desk chair to add pressure against his hole. The scat had been kept inside for now, though he was still letting out occasional noises. He turned back to his work, maybe he'd last a couple of hours.

It had been an hour and a wet fart escaped him. The log of shit was peeking out again, touching the cotton of his underwear as he clenched his ass cheeks. His hands stopped moving, shaking over the keys of his laptop as he momentarily panicked. Byakuya was going to mess himself, he was going to shit himself right in his office and make his chair dirty and he wouldn't be able to leave until even later. 

He squirmed in his chair and jutted his hips forward. Another fart came out of him and he inhaled sharply. Byakuya's hips rolled desperately. If someone saw him like this, it would've been a pitiful act. Not even in the killing game had he acted like this, so desperate. His rectum inflated with scat and Byakuya moaned as an immense cramp tore through his intestines, pushing the mass into his aching sphincter. 

Byakuya bent forward, leaning on the desk. He grunted, the head of his mess poking out from his hole.

"Oh... o-oh gosh..." Byakuya whimpered into his crossed arms. He was... so desperate. A small quack of a fart slipped out, making his stomach grumble. Something heavy shifted inside of him and he felt his asshole widen. He made a noise, a grunt. 

His sphincter opened and a hand reached for his stomach, feeling his trembling gut. A trio of farts exited him, long overdue. The mess inside him had one direction, downwards and out. He clenched needily, stopping the actual solid matter from escaping his ass cheeks but small smatterings of gas erupted from him like potent fumes. With each puff, it pushed the impossibly large mass further and further to his exit.

Byakuya whimpered, squirming legs and clenching cheeks together. Farting uncontrollably, Byakuya moaned into the cup of his hand. 

A giant fart burst from byakuya's ass for about ten seconds before being replaced with a crackle as the head of a log peeked its way out of his puckered asshole. It was already at four inches and only seemed to be getting wider. Byakuya whimpered and grit his teeth, letting out a grunt as the log inched it's way out slowly. He pushed and was finally awarded by a much louder crackle of the mass reaching it's widest point and falling into tight boxers. Byakuya let out a sigh of relief and a puff of potent gas soon followed the log, bringing more and more scat with it.

The blonde moaned into his arms. This was truly disgusting. He wished he'd just gone to the bathroom when he had the chance. Byakuya shakily raised from the chair, trousers squelching from the sheer mess inside of his clothing. 

_Disgusting..._


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya gasped to himself, standing up, one hand still shoved down the back of his trousers. A fart slipped out of him. He clenched, trying to keep the solid matter inside of him and not spilling out, and hurried - as fast as he could without unlocking his cheeks - to the door and moved from the room.

He removed the hand from his trousers and stood up taller once, in the corridor, thankful no one saw that ridiculous urgency he'd shown. He rushed down the hallway, striding past people as they fearfully moved out of his way. Byakuya's face was in a sharp scowl, eyebrows furrowed. To another person, he would've looked enraged (probably overwork), though, to himself, he was a desperate mess of a person who was clambering for a bathroom.

Byakuya staggered to the door of the men's restroom and pushed one hand against it, thankful for relief at last. 

It didn't open. 

Why wasn't it opening? Why wasn't it unlocked? Why God had cursed him like this, to be so close to relief and it not be open to him?

Byakuya swallowed. His hole puckering in need as the log inside of him inched closer and closer. So close, in fact, the very tip was poking out and touching the cotton inside of his underwear. He stumbled backwards. 

\- 

**What should happen?**

**1) TRY TO GO INSIDE (KEEP READING)**

**2) GO INTO THE GIRLS RESTROOM (CHAPTER THREE)**

**-**

Byakuya clenched his ass cheeks and walked towards the door again. He decided it didn't matter. Disgusting or broken, he would go into that bathroom and empty himself. He was too desperate to think. 

"Togami-kun!" A voice murmured from behind him, "Oh, hey! Are you on a break?"

Makoto's smiling face appeared next to him, grinning upwards at him. Byakuya's stomach took this moment to grumbled desperately, an urgent noise, that even Makoto glanced down at.

"Are you... trying to go in? They're closed, I think," Makoto scratched the back of his head.

Byakuya blanched and went through another closed door, Makoto closely following him. The room was a meeting room, with a long, stretched table and matching chairs across either side. A virtual whiteboard was at the end of the room. Byakuya put both palms on the table, leaning forward, pushing his butt outwards into so Makoto had a clear view of the curves of his ass, the desperate twitching of his backside. 

"When are the bathrooms open again?" Byakuya said through gritted teeth, not looking up at Makoto.

Makoto tilted his head, "Uh... I'm not sure... Byakuya? Are you okay?"

"I... have to use the restroom. Right now," Byakuya felt gas brewing inside of his gut, "Right... right now."

"Oh... oh! You gotta pee?"

Byakuya hesitated, "...No..."

Makoto's eyes temporarily widened, before he rushed to Byakuya's side, "Does your stomach ache? Does it hurt?"

Byakuya felt a rumbling fart exit him, though Makoto didn't say anything. There was a trash can in the corner of the room. It wasn't sanitary and far from dignified, though it may be the only choice he had to not mess himself. He had two choices - hold it or go in the trash. Two choices, two choices... he couldn't even stop to think and make a choice. Everything in his body was shouting at him to get out, get out, get out. 

-

**What should Byakuya do?**

**1) HOLD IT (CHAPTER FOUR)**

**2) GO IN THE TRASH CAN (KEEP READING)**

**-**

Makoto moved out of his way as Byakuya rushed over to the plastic trash can, undoing his belt, "Forgive me Naegi," Byakuya murmured, ripping his belt from his waist and pulling his trousers down. He squatted and balanced above it, lowering himself into the circular opening of it. Now in a squat, more farts forced their way out of his quaking sphincter.

His stomach roared, a wet fart squelching out of him as his asshole puckered and widened urgently. It cramped and his hole opened, a log forcing itself out of his sore ass. Byakuya leant forward with urgency, moaning openly as Makoto watched him empty his bowels into a trash can. His aching sphincter widened, pushing out a wide log and groaning when it fell with a splat into the bin below. Makoto gaped as he gasped and moaned as a five-inch scat made its way through his straining hole and into the plastic below and next to the other mess.

Another started to slip out of him, though it stopped as Byakuya grunted. It needed to come out, though no matter how he pushed it wouldn't come out. He ached as his stomach grumbled and moaned, half a log sticking out of his painful hole. Byakuya whined, placing one hand on his stomach and pushing down. He farted and logs splattered into the bin. His stomach growled urgently and he glanced up at Makoto through wincing eyes, there was a large piece stuck inside of him, refusing to leave. 

"P-please...!" He begged, feet stomping into the ground. A fart slipped out of him loudly, mixing with the stench of the scat in the trash.

With an almighty cramp, the log fell out of his bowels and into the trash can. Byakuya panted and let out a moan, finally feeling empty. A whimper escaped Byakuya's mouth as his ass cheeks opened and a log inched its way out of his puckered hole. it slipped out as he panted for a final time.

"Byakuya... are you okay?" 

Byakuya glared at Makoto in response, "Mention this to anyone and you're dead."


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's bathroom door was open, unlocked and everything he wanted to see. 

“B-bathroom!” He gasped, hurrying into the closest stall. His stomach growled, aching even more than before. Despite how harsh he was gripping his cheeks together, he couldn’t even try to stop smaller smatters of gas from slipping out of his asshole; each of his contracting cramps forced more and more out as his bowels desperately tried to shove the logs out of his body. He farted explosively as he locked the door, the critical need to defecate almost overcoming him as he struggled with his garments.

He undid his belt and pulled it out from his trousers, ripping them down as fast as possible to avoid messing into his trousers. His bloated stomach flopped out above the waistband of his trousers. Byakuya pressed his ass on the toilet seat and leaned forward as another wave of cramping hit him.

"Hnn-Hnngg! O-oh....!" Byakuya groaned loudly as he leant forward, a firm log escaping his puckering hole, accompanied by several forceful farts that Byakuya had been keeping in for hours. He was in bliss forcing all of the waste out. His belly completely relaxed as well as his muscles as all of that pent up waste shoved and pushed out of his body. He was moaning and struggled groans rose on his lips. 

Byakuya sat there for a moment, panting. He strained, bearing down. A loud fart reverberated out of him, he pushed harder and an even thicker log emerged from his ass. Byakuya grunted, little farts escaping his asshole before another small log was produced. It landed in the toilet bowl with a plop. 

He sat with his head in his hands, grunting. Things could've gone worse, he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

Byakuya certainly couldn't use the trash can. Not when the door had no lock on it when someone could walk in and see him squatting, emptying his bowels into it. It wasn't like he could play it off with him doing something else. Byakuya was just going to have to suck it up and hold it. Even though his bowels groaned and rumbled in need, even though farts reverberated out of him with increasing volume and wetness, even though a thick log of shit was inching it's way further and further outwards into the cloth of his underwear. 

Makoto came and put a hand on his back, "This is like... super awkward, but are you okay?" Makoto was rubbing soft circles on Byakuya's shoulders. 

"I think... I must've eaten something bad," Byakuya murmured, more to himself than anything else. A fart squeaked its way out of him. 

It came to Byakuya's attention that Makoto must've had a perfect view of his butt, of its constant twitching and clenches. Of the loose fabric of his butt fluttering every time a fart escaped him, or every time he flexed his sphincter in need. There was something... else about it. Erotic, maybe, of Makoto seeing him in such a compromising position. Being so urgent for the bathroom has left him vulnerable, both physical and emotional, something he'd never let anyone else see. Although, this wasn't Byakuya's choice and was instead a complete accident. 

Another fart slipped out of him and he moaned. 

Byakuya felt Makoto's hand twitch, heard him swallow next to his ear.

"Makoto..." Byakuya whined, a pitiful sound, "I think... I'm going to... to mess myself..." He nibbled his bottom lip in desperation, legs twitching together and squeezing in pure desperation, rolling waves of pain hit against his stomach as he swallowed. 

Byakuya's asshole quivered, a warning sign that he was going. He was going to let it out right now and mess himself, even in front of Makoto. Then, a hand cupped around his ass, gripping it and keeping it tightly around him. Byakuya let of a breath, letting himself relax slightly. A bead of sweat dripped down his temple as Makoto's had flexed around Byakuya's butt. 

"Are you okay with me doing this?"

Byakuya made a noise, "It's keeping it in," A rumbling fart escaped him, sounding (and feeling) wet, "O-oh, I'm sorry..."

Makoto hummed, "I think... it would be better if you just let go." 

Byakuya turned to face him, wincing as another fart escaped his desperate, squirming body. Maybe... it would help. It would be better if he just... let go. So he did, a whimper escaped Byakuya's lips as his ass cheeks opened and a log inched its way out of his puckered hole. It slipped out as he panted, and Makoto rubbed against his stomach, whispering quiet encouraging words in his ear. His pants sagged down gently, the back of his slacks started to grow, a brown lump forming. Farts were spewing out of him. He let out soft moans, obviously trying to keep quiet, though Makoto kept his hands on him for comfort. 

"Oh... That-" Byakuya moaned, "Feels good..."

Makoto smiled, "Better?" The blonde nodded, knees buckling as Makoto helped lower him to the floor, "Come on, you can shower at my apartment." 


End file.
